Amor através dos anos
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: "No início, eu só o via como meu irmão. Mas depois que crescemos, minha opinião a respeito do Les mudou. Infelizmente, é tarde demais." - Thera. Uma oneshot LesxThera. Espero que tenha ficado razoável.


Normal: narração em 3ª pessoa

_Itálico: narração de Thera_

**Amor através dos anos**

_Olá, papai. Sou eu, a Thera._

_Hoje completa 15 anos desde que você morreu. Mas apesar de você não estar mais presente fisicamente, sempre gostei de contar histórias minhas pra você, mesmo que você não possa me responder de volta._

_E a história que quero compartilhar com você hoje, no aniversário de sua morte, é sobre meu relacionamento com Lester Arraso, o meio-irmão que ganhei quando a mamãe se casou de novo._

_Mamãe se casou de novo dois anos depois da sua morte, sendo que nesta ocasião, eu tinha apenas 5 anos (atualmente, tenho 20). Meu padrasto era um cara legal, então me acostumei rápido com ele. Com ele e com Les, que é o apelido do Lester._

_Com o tempo, Les e eu viramos unha e carne, fazendo tudo juntos. E na maioria das vezes, nossos amigos Noam, Lars e um macaco chamado Sapeca estavam sempre conosco. Nossa atividade favorita era transformar qualquer coisa chata numa coisa que arrasasse. E o Les fazia questão de gravar em vídeo todas as "ideias arrasantes"._

_Naquela época, eu só o via como meu irmão e nada mais, até porque tinha uma queda por meu amigo Noam. Entretanto, as coisas começaram a mudar depois que fiz 15 anos._

_Eu estava indo encontrar com um namorado (não é o Noam, aos 15 já tinha perdido o interesse) e o peguei me traindo com uma garota da turma do Les. Acabei correndo de volta pra casa, chorando, e Les tentou me consolar._

**_Eu: _**_*deixando as lágrimas escorrerem* Les, tem algo de errado comigo? O que foi que eu fiz pra ele me trair daquele jeito?_

_Les segurou meu queixo com a mão e me fez olhar nos olhos dele._

**_Les: _**_Eu já disse antes e vou repetir: não tem nada errado com você. É uma garota maravilhosa, Thera! Ele que foi idiota e não percebeu isso._

_Naquele momento, eu percebi que tinha algo de diferente com Les. Ele parecia mais... maduro! E, mesmo sem entender o porquê, o beijei nos lábios. Na hora, achei loucura o que estava fazendo. Afinal, ele era meu irmão! Mas se não tínhamos ligação de sangue, não era errado, certo?_

_O problema é que ficou um clima estranho entre nós depois daquele beijo. Possivelmente, Les achou que eu tinha ficado maluca, possivelmente por causa da carência, quando o beijei. Desde então, passamos a nos falar pouco._

_Eu sentia saudades do Les, e sabia que ele também sentia saudades de mim, mas ninguém tomava a iniciativa de dizer nada. Eu havia me apaixonado pelo meu próprio irmão depois daquele beijo, e o sentimento aumentava conforme o tempo passava, apesar de eu nunca ter tido coragem de contar a verdade para Les._

_Entretanto, minha depressão aumentou quando Les, no mês passado, deu uma notícia que deixaria até o Chad, ex-valentão do colégio, de queixo caído._

**_Les: _**_Lembram da Jessie, a garota com quem terminei no mês passado? Ela engravidou. E agora, os pais dela estão querendo que eu me case com ela e assuma a "burrada"._

_Quando ele deu aquela notícia, não aguentei: corri pro quarto e chorei a noite toda, assim como estou chorando agora. Todas as minhas chances com Les terminaram. Agora, enquanto estou aqui contando tudo isso pra você, papai, meu irmão está se casando com outra, e eu não posso fazer nada!_

_Eu sou mesmo uma idiota._

* * *

**Voz: **Thera?

Thera, que estava diante do túmulo de seu pai e falando baixinho com o mesmo, com lágrimas nos olhos, virou-se ao ser chamada e deu de cara com Les, que vestia o terno de seu casamento.

**Thera: ***chocada* Les? O que está fazendo aqui? E o seu casamento com Jessie?

**Les: ***ficando na frente de Thera* Eu não me casei. Na hora que o padre perguntou se eu a aceitava como esposa, fui sincero: disse que não poderia me casar com uma pessoa que não amava.

**Thera: **E como Jessie reagiu?

**Les: **Ela parecia bem alegre quando falei isso, tanto que se atirou pra cima do Lars. Acho que ela é apaixonada por ele ou algo assim. Mas mesmo assim, ainda vou assumir o bebê. É meu filho, afinal de contas.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até Les quebrá-lo.

**Les: **Eu sei que ficamos sem nos falar direito por 5 anos, mas preciso falar com você. Mais precisamente, sobre aquele beijo.

**Thera: **Tudo bem, eu já sei o que vai falar: "Thera, eu só vejo você como uma irmã".

**Les: **Não era isso que eu ia falar. E só pra você saber, eu não te vejo só como uma irmã há muito tempo. Antes mesmo daquele beijo acontecer.

**Thera: ***chocada* Você também? Mas então... por que se afastou de mim?

**Les: **Achei que tinha me aproveitado da sua fraqueza. Mas você também se afastou de mim.

**Thera: **No meu caso, pensei que você achou que eu era maluca por beijar o próprio irmão, apesar de não termos parentesco.

**Les: **Bom, quem sabe agora a gente tenha?

**Thera: **Huh? Como assim?

Les estendeu a palma da mão, e Thera notou que havia um anel nela: a aliança de casamento.

**Les: **É tarde pra te pedir em casamento?

Thera voltou a chorar novamente, mas agora de alegria, ao mesmo tempo que estendia a mão e Les colocava a aliança nela. Uma vez feito isso, os dois trocaram um beijo, sabendo que nada poderia separá-los.

Um amor através dos anos que tem tudo pra dar certo.

FIM!


End file.
